Sin Tiempo
by TheGarci
Summary: Una banda a secuestrado a Scotty para torturarle y conseguir información¿lo rescataran antes de que la banda lo mate?Y si lo consiguen ¿se recuperará del trauma o dejará el trabajo,o algo peor? Los personajes de Caso Abierto no me pertenecen
1. Capitulo 1

_**NUEVO CASO**_

"Ya te dije lo que pasaría si no me lo contabas"dijo el hombre "Si no tengo una prueba de vida no te diré nada"Jeffries estaba al lado de Stillman para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada mientras que Vera estaba contestando una llamada de Lilly "¿Le has encontrado?"preguntó "Estoy en el edificio pero no se si está aquí" "Date prisa,el jefe no podrá mantenerlo ocupado mucho tiempo" "No tardaré"Lilly colgó,se guardo el teléfono y se preparó para abrir la puerta "Por favor que esté aquí"se dijo a si misma y entró.

 _Dos días antes_

Era un día normal en la comisaría hasta que Stillman recibió una llamada "Lilly,Scotty tenemos un caso"los dos se acercaron a la oficina del jefe "¿Que tenemos?"preguntó Lilly "Varios asesinatos entre los 80 y los 90. Una banda callejera vendía armas,droga y secuestraba a la gente cuando quería información y luego las mataba. Solo un chico consiguió escapar,Daylen Turner de dieciséis años,pero en la huida le dispararon en la cabeza y ha estado en coma durante cuatro años" "¿Se ha despertado?"preguntó Scotty "Si. Ir a verle,quizá pueda identificar a alguien de la banda"los dos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al hospital "¿Crees que recuerda algo?"preguntó Scotty "Lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos"

"Daylen se despertó hace un par de días pero apenas recuerda algo de lo que le pasó cuando le secuestraron"dijo un medico mientras les llevaba a la habitación de Daylen "¿Amnesia?"preguntó Scotty "No estamos seguros pero creemos que puede ser por el estrés postraumático,nos dimos cuenta de que lo tenía unos días después de que se despertara" "El estrés postraumático no provoca amnesia"dijo Lilly "No,pero uno de los síntomas es que no puede recordar partes importantes del trauma"poco después entraron en la habitación "Hola Daylen"dijo Lilly "Soy la detective Rush y el es el detective Valens,nos gustaría hacerte unas preguntas sobre la noche en la que te dispararon"Daylen solo miraba a la nada "¿Esto es normal?"preguntó Scotty "Le pasa desde que se despertó" "¿Recuerdas algo?"preguntó Lilly "Le mataron" "¿A quien?" "No lo se,no le recuerdo. Nosotros nos escapamos" "¿Había más personas?"preguntó Scotty "No lo se¿por que no me acuerdo?" "Tranquilo Daylen,es uno de los síntomas del estrés postraumático,no te permite recordar cosas importantes"entonces se dirigió a Lilly "Si mataron a alguien delante de él es posible que no lo recuerde" "Daylen si recuerdas algo llama a este numero"dijo Lilly dándole su tarjeta y salieron de la habitación "En los informes no consta de que hubieran encontrado otros cuerpos cerca de la zona"dijo Scotty estañado "Cuando volvamos a la comisaría lo revisaremos mejor" "¿Y de los otros chicos que escaparon?si lo consiguieron se irían a la comisaría a contar todo pero no hay identificación de nadie de la banda" "Quizá cuando dispararon a Daylen y le dieran por muerto fueron tras los otros y los mataran" "Quizá" "De todos modos lo sabremos cuando volvamos a la comisaría"

"¿No recuerda nada?"preguntó Stillman "El medico dijo que es por el estrés postraumático pero nos llamará si recuerda algo" "La policía encontró a Daylen en medio de un bosque y cuando buscaron a la banda solo encontraron un almacén. El almacén estaba lleno de sangre y estaba el cuerpo de Anthony Grey que también tenía dieciséis años"dijo Jeffries acercándose "Tenía diferentes heridas por todo el cuerpo,quemaduras,golpes. Y su ojo derecho estaba completamente destrozado. Murió de un disparo en la cabeza" "¿Que podría querer esa banda de unos chavales de dieciséis años?"dijo Lilly "Quien sabe¿encontraron otro cuerpo?"preguntó Stillman "No y nadie llamó a la policía para identificar a la banda" "Si había una o mas personas que consiguieron escapar¿por que no dijeron nada a la policía?"preguntó Scotty "Quizá tendrían miedo" "Ir a ver a los padrea de Anthony,haber si saben en que problema se podía haber metido. Puede que también puedan identificar a la otra u otras personas que estaban con ellos" "Ya vamos"dijo Lilly "Jeffries,tu y Vera investigar los otros casos,quizá tengan relación" "Entendido"

Lilly estaba llamando a la puerta de los padres de Anthony y una mujer abrió la puerta "¿Candy Grey?" "Si" "Detective Rush,él es el detective Valens,tenemos que hablarle de su hijo" "Claro,pasen"ambos pasaron a la casa y al entrar vieron a un hombre bajar por las escaleras "¿Que pasa?"preguntó el hombre a su mujer "Tranquilo Albert,son de la policía,han venido a hablar de Anthony" "¿Que quieren saber?" "¿Saben si Anthony estaba metido en algún problema?"preguntó Lilly "No,Anthony era un buen chico,no le haría daño ni a una mosca"dijo Candy pero Albert habló "Bueno,está esa noche" "¿Que noche?"preguntó Scotty "Una noche llegó bastante tarde y cuando llegó estaba muy nervioso"

 _Flashback_

 _Eran las doce de la noche cuando Anthony entró en su casa "¿Donde has estado?"preguntó Albert "Lo siento,no-no miré la hora" "Que no vuelva a pasar¿vale?"Anthony asintió pero sus padres se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso "¿Estas bien?"preguntó Candy "No es nada" "¿Que ha pasado?" "Estaba por la calle con los amigos cuando vimos a un hombre tirar algo a un callejón y cuando vimos mejor lo que era"Anthony derramó algunas lagrimas "¿Que viste?"dijo Albert poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hijo "Era el cuerpo de una persona" "¿¡Que!?"gritó su madre "Luego ese hombre nos vio y echamos a correr" "Tranquilo,mañana iremos con la policía y se lo contaremos"dijo Albert "Bien,vale" "Todo saldrá bien"dijo Candy abrazándolo._

 _Fin del flashback_

"Al día siguiente Anthony fue con sus amigos a contárselo a la policía pero no volvió" "Cuando la policía estaba investigando la desaparición de su hijo¿no se lo contaron?" "Lo hicimos,la policía dijo que se trataba de una banda que ya había secuestrado a mas chicos. No nos dijeron que siempre los encontraban muertos,pero lo sabíamos y, aun así,siempre mantuvimos la esperanza" "¿Con que amigos iba Anthony?"preguntó Scotty "Con dos chavales de su edad,Daylen Turner y Dallas Blake" "¿Estaban con su hijo esa noche y cuando le secuestraron?" "Creo que si"respondió Candy "¿Saben donde podría estar Dallas?"preguntó Lilly "No,pero creíamos que ellos dos también habían muerto"respondió Candy "No hemos podido encontrar a Dallas y Daylen se despertó de un coma hace unos días" "Me alegro de que pudieran escapar¿saben que pasó?"preguntó Albert "Daylen tiene estrés postraumático y no es capaz de recordar las cosas" "Pobre chico" "Si recuerdan algo mas llámenos"dijo mientras le entregaba su tarjeta "Lo haremos"los dos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la comisaría "¿Crees que la banda les secuestró para que no les identificara?"preguntó Lilly "Si fuera eso¿por que torturarlos en vez de dispararles?" "Por información" "¿Que información podrían tener unos chavales de dieciséis años?" "Supongo que lo averiguaremos"

Eran las nueve de la noche y Scotty y Lilly seguían en la comisaría investigando los secuestros "¿Como es posible que aun no hayamos encontrado nada?"preguntó Scotty "Esa banda sabía como esconderse y ningún familiar ni amigo sabía en que problema se habían metido" "Creo que lo analizaremos mejor por la mañana"dijo Scotty poco después "Tienes razón"los dos se levantaron,cogieron su abrigo y se disponían a salir "Creía que no había nadie más"dijo Stillman mientras salía de su oficina poniéndose su abrigo "Aun así no hemos encontrado nada"dijo Lilly "No exactamente,han localizado a Dallas,esta en un bar" "¿No sabemos donde vive?" "Aun no,pero hay que ir a ese bar cuando antes" "Nosotros nos podemos encargar"dijo Lilly "¿Seguro?" "Si" "Ella manda"dijo Scotty "Vale,esta es la dirección"pero cuando iban a salir el teléfono del escritorio de Lilly sonó y esta se acercó a contestar "Rush. Bien,de acuerdo"colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Scotty y Stillman "Era del hospital,Daylen recuerda algo" "Vosotros ir al hospital,yo iré al bar" "Jefe,yo puedo ir a hablar con Dallas y Lilly con Daylen" "Bien. Cuando terminéis iros a casa directamente,ya me contareis todo por la mañana"los dos asintieron y Stillman se fue "¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir al bar tu solo?" "Se cuidarme solo mama"dijo bromeando y Lilly le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro mientras ambos se reían. Poco después los dos se subieron en sus coches.

Al día siguiente Lilly se retrasó media hora ya que no llegó a su casa hasta casi las once "A buenas horas"dijo Vera "Llegue tarde a casa y me quedé dormida" "No eres la única,Scotty tampoco a llegado"cuando Lilly se iba a sentar en su mesa Stillman salió de su oficina bastante agitado "¿Scotty no está contigo?" "No"dijo estañada "¿Cuando le viste por última vez?" "Ayer por la noche" "Mierda" "¿Que ocurre?"dijo preocupada y los demás miran al jefe impaciente "Dallas Blake está muerto. Han encontrado su cuerpo en un callejón al lado del bar donde estaba. Murió sobre las nueve y media"Lilly sacó su teléfono y llamó a Scotty esperando que estuviese bien "¿Que ocurre?"pregunto Vera "Ayer encontraron a Dallas en un bar y Scotty fue a hablar con él alrededor las nueve"pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Lilly habló "No contesta"


	2. Capitulo 2

_**EL SECUESTRO**_

 _ **En el capitulo anterior**_

 _"Tenemos un caso. Varios asesinatos entre los 80 y los 90. Solo un chico consiguió escapar,Daylen Turner de dieciséis años,pero en la huida le dispararon en la cabeza y ha estado en coma durante cuatro años"_

 _"Dayle se despertó hace un par de días pero apenas recuerda algo de lo que le pasó cuando le secuestraron. Creemos que puede ser por el estrés postraumático"_

 _"Le mataron. Nosotros nos escapamos"_

 _"El almacén estaba lleno de sangre y estaba el cuerpo de Anthony Grey que también tenía dieciséis años"_

 _"Anthony fue con sus amigos a contárselo a la policía pero no volvió. Iba con dos chavales de su edad,Daylen Turner y Dallas Blake"_

 _"Han localizado a Dallas,está en un bar"_

 _"Jefe,yo puedo ir a hablar con Dallas y Lilly con Daylen"_

 _"¿Que ocurre?"_

 _"Dallas Blake está muerto"_

 _"No contesta"_

Scotty empezó a despertarse pero notó que tenía una venda en los ojos y otra en la boca y las manos atadas,seguramente con sus esposas,y estaba sentado en una silla. Mientras intentaba levantarse recordó lo que pasó en el bar.

 _En un bar._

 _"¿Dallas Blake?"preguntó cuando se acercó a un hombre de unos veinte años "¿Quien lo pregunta?" "Detective Valens. Tengo algunas preguntas sobre la noche en la que le secuestraron" "Aquí no"entonces los dos salieron a un callejón al lado del bar "¿Que quiere saber?" "¿Por que no fue a la policía cuando escapó?" "Nos secuestraron porque creían que le habíamos dicho algo a la policía y pensé que lo mejor sería desaparecer. Fui el único que consiguió escapar" "No es cierto. Daylen ha estado en coma durante cuatro años y hace unos días se despertó" "¿De verdad?" "Si. Necesito que me cuente que aspecto tenían las personas de la banda" "Fue hace muchos años. No recuerdo muy bien las caras" "¿Si viera a alguno de ellos lo podría reconocer?" "Quizá" "Bien,mañana hablaré con usted,haber se podemos identificar a alguien de la banda"pero antes de que Dallas dijera algo alguien le disparó en la cabeza y cuando Scotty se iba a dar la vuelta le golpearon en la cabeza y cayó al suelo aturdido. Unos segundos después le volvieron a dar otro golpe,lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue el rostro de Dallas con los ojos abiertos y la herida de bala en su frente._

"Detective Scotty Valens"dijo una voz. Pudo notar que se iba acercando "Trabaja en homicidios pero investiga casos antiguos. También está su compañera,la detective Lilly Rush,los detectives Nick Vera y Will Jefries y su teniente Jhon Stillman. Han encerrado a muchos criminales que mataron a alguien en los 70,los 80,los 90 e incluso en los 30. Impresionante"¿como podía saber todo eso?se preguntó a si mismo "Voy a ir al grano Scotty,me da igual los crímenes que hayas resuelto o no,eso no me afecta. Lo que si me afecta es que estés investigando a mi y a mi banda"pudo escuchar que el hombre se sentaba, en una silla o algo delante de él "Lo que te voy a decir es muy simple,opción A me respondes a las preguntas y resolvemos esto como dos caballeros,opción B no hablas y te convenzo para que hables"entonces le quitó la venda de la boca "¿Que eliges?" "Elijo la C,arrestarte cuando salga de aquí"el hombre se echó a reír "Me caes bien. No soy imbécil Scotty,no quiero matar a un poli porque se que tendré más problemas,pero créeme que si no tengo elección lo haré y me aseguraré de que no encuentren tu cuerpo¿sigues queriendo la C?" "Es la que más me gusta"Scotty escuchó una pequeña risa del hombre "Muy bien,opción B"entonces Scotty notó que alguien le dio un golpe en la cara,luego otro y luego otro.

"Los técnicos no pueden localizar el móvil de Scotty. Nick y Will está mirando los vídeos de una cámara de seguridad que estaba en el callejón"dijo Stillman a Lilly "¿Para que querían secuestrar a Scotty?" "Si la banda se enteró de que los estábamos investigando quizá quieran dejarnos fuera de juego" "Entonces¿por que secuestrarle,por que no matarle en el callejón?aquí hay algo más" "Tenemos algo"dijo Vera entrando en la oficina "¿Que habéis encontrado?"preguntó Stillman "Se llevaron a Scotty en una furgoneta blanca y gracias a las cámaras la hemos seguido hasta un edificio abandonado" "¿Sigue allí?"preguntó Lilly "Si" "Vamos"ordenó Stillman y todos se prepararon para ir a por Scotty.

El equipo estaba dentro del edificio junto a algunos polis. Le buscaron planta por planta,puerta por puerta,hasta que Lilly encontró una puerta cerrada y la abrió de una patada "¿Scotty?"dijo al entrar pero no había nadie. Solo una silla con un poco de sangre y un mensaje en la pared en el que ponía 'Mas suerte la próxima vez' Lilly salió del edificio y pudo ver que los demás ya estaban fuera "¿Algo?"preguntó mientras se acercaba "Nada. Solo hemos encontrado su chaqueta junto a su placa y su pistola. Los técnicos estarán pendientes de su teléfono,haber si lo pueden localizar"respondió Vera "¿Podemos seguir la furgoneta blanca?" "La furgoneta está detrás del edificio,sabían que iríamos a por ellos y cambiaron de vehículo y la cámara que graba el edificio está rota,la debieron de romper antes de irse"dijo Stillman "Así que estamos como al principio"dijo Lilly con un suspiro "Podríamos revisar los archivos de los crímenes de la banda,quizá encontremos más escondites suyos y puede que en uno de ellos esté Scotty"sugirió Jefries "Buena idea. Lilly tu busca en los casos de los 90,vosotros mirar en los casos de los 80. Yo iré a hablar con los detectives de los casos por si saben algo"

"Sabes,muy pocos han aguantado tanto"dijo el hombre. Scotty supuso que no estaba muy lejos ya que su voz no era muy fuerte. A Scotty le dolía todo el cuerpo, primero le dieron unos cuantos golpes en diferentes partes del cuerpo,el último golpe fue al costado y no le ha parado de doler,seguramente tenga alguna costilla rota. Luego le empezaron a quemarle con cigarrillos y luego le arrancaron una muela,podía sentir la sangre que caía de su boca. También le metieron la cabeza en un barril o algo con agua muy fría y ahora le estaban haciendo varios submarinos "¿Qué sabe la policía de nosotros?"era la pregunta que le había hecho todo el rato. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que lo secuestraron pero si sabía que lo estaban buscando,ya que le metieron en un coche y lo llevaron a otro sitio. Al no decir nada notó que le volvieron a tirar un trapo a la cabeza y empezaron a echarle agua. No sabe cuanto pasó hasta que el agua paró y le quitaron el trapo de la cara,pero seguía sin poder ver nada porque aun tenía la venda en los ojos "¿Aun nada?"preguntó el hombre "Ya te dije que tengo un don para cabrear a la gente" "Eso no lo niego,mi don es la paciencia pero tu,amigo mio,estas haciendo que la pierda muy rápido" "¿Me vas a dar un premio por eso?" "Mas o menos. Te voy a dejar unos minutos para que pienses si esto vale la pena o no"entonces le volvieron a sentar en la silla y le taparon la boca. Pudo escuchar una puerta cerrarse y empezó a intentar escapar,pero las esposas solo le cortaron "No me las quitaré sin las llaves"pensó. No sabía que hacer,tenía que confiar en que su equipo vendría a por el. Sabía que lo estaban buscando y que lo encontrarían pero esperaba que eso fuese pronto.

Paso un buen rato hasta que la puerta volviera a abrirse,podía escuchar que llevaban un carrito o algo con ruedas "Se acabó el tiempo. Me alegra saber que estas seco"dijo el mismo hombre,solo le hablaba él. Notó que le volvían a quitar la venda de la boca "¿Que quieres decir?" "Saberlo o no depende de ti¿vas a decirme lo que quiero o no?"Scotty no dijo nada. Unos segundos después escuchó una especie de descarga eléctrica "Última oportunidad"Scotty ya sabía lo que era esa descarga y sabía lo que le iban a hacer. Poco después notó una descarga en su pecho,le habían desabrochado uno o dos botones de la camisa para poder quemarle con los cigarrillos y electrocutarle directamente en la piel. Scotty había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces el hombre le había electrocutado,no sabía por que seguía consciente después de todo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar "Estoy perdiendo la paciencia,dime lo que quiero saber y todo acabará"pero Scotty seguía en silencio "Pasamos al siguiente nivel"unos cuantos hombres le tiraron al suelo y le inmovilizaron,sobretodo la cabeza y le quitaron la venda de los ojos. Lo veía todo borroso,ya que era la primera vez que le quitaban la venda,pero en pocos segundos volvió a verlo todo con normalidad. Todos los hombres llevaban gorras y gafas y el que estaba de pie tenía un cuchillo "Última vez que te lo pregunto¿qué sabe la policía de nosotros?" "No tienes ni idea de la que te va a caer encima"entonces el hombre le agarró la cara y le acuchilló el ojo izquierdo. Scotty solo gritaba de dolor. En pocos segundos empezó a sentir que el hombre le estaba quitando el cuchillo pero antes de que lo consiguiera Scotty perdió el conocimiento.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que se despertó. Ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo pero seguía con los ojos y la boca tapada. Notó que la venda de los ojos estaba llena de sangre y también parte de la cara,seguramente no volvería a ver por su ojo izquierdo "Me preguntaba cuando te despertarías"dijo el hombre. Estaba un poco lejos "Supongo no vas a hablar¿verdad?"Scotty negó con la cabeza "Lo suponía. Supongo que no me queda otra que llamar a alguien de tu equipo"

Había pasado algunas horas y aun no habían encontrado nada. En los informes no decía nada de ningún escondite y Stillman no consiguió nada de los detectives. Lilly estaba en la zona de descanso tomándose un café "Sabes que lo vamos a encontrar¿verdad?"dijo Stillman acercándose "Lo se,pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que habría pasado si hubiese ido con él" "Lil no puedes hacerte esa pregunta,sabes que lo mas probable es que también te secuestraran" "Quizá,pero al menos no estaría solo en esto"poco después sonó el teléfono de Lilly y esta contestó "Rush" "Supongo que tu eres la compañera de Scotty" "¿Quien eres?" "Soy la persona que tiene a su compañero,déjeme decirle que su amigo no es muy hablador" "¿Es el secuestrador?"preguntó Stillman en bajo y Lilly asintió. Stillman salió de la habitación y Lilly siguió hablando con el hombre "¿Que quieres?" "Información,y como Scotty no me la dio espero que tu si" "¿Como se que está vivo?" "Tendrás que arriesgarte" "No te diré nada hasta que sepa que Scotty está vivo" "Muy bien"Lilly escuchó que el hombre empezó a andar hacia algún sitio "Dile a tu compañera lo bien que te tratamos"Lilly esperó unos segundos hasta que escuchó una voz familiar "¿Lilly?"dijo Scotty casi sin fuerzas "Scotty,estas vivo" "Si,lo estoy" "No te preocupes,te sacaremos de ahí enseguida" "Me alegro oír eso" "¿Le vale?"volvió a decir el hombre "Si te digo lo que quieres saber¿que seguridad tengo de que no le mataras?" "¿Es necesario que te diga que no estas en posición de negociar?creo que es mejor que me pases con el teniente Stillman,quizá él si hable"en ese momento Stillman entró en la habitación "Quiere hablar contigo"dijo Lilly mientras le daba su teléfono "Están rastreando la llamada"dijo en voz baja. Luego se puso el teléfono en el oído y empezó a hablar "¿Con quien hablo?" "Con el hombre que tiene a su detective y que le matará si no me da información" "¿Y está vivo?" "Su otra detective a hablado unos segundo con él" "Bien,pero se que en cuanto consigas lo que quieres le mataras" "¿Y que me sugieres Stillman,que le maté ahora?"entonces escuchó un arma cargándose "No hace falta que muera nadie,no te voy a decir nada por el teléfono,pero si estas de acuerdo puedes elegir un sitio donde nos veamos y ahí te diré lo que quieras y tu soltaras a mi detective"hubo silencio unos segundos hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar "Nos reuniremos en la gasolinera abandonada que está al lado del puente en dos horas. Cuando tenga la información os diré donde está vuestro detective. No soy imbécil Stillman,se lo que pasará si me lo cargo,pero lo haré si no tengo lo que quiero"


	3. Capitulo 3

_**EL INTERCAMBIO**_

 _ **En el capítulo anterior**_

 _"¿Dallas Blake?Detective Valens. Tengo algunas preguntas sobre la noche en la que le secuestraron"_

 _"Fue hace muchos años. No recuerdo muy bien las caras"_

 _"Mañana hablaré con usted,haber se podemos identificar a alguien de la banda"pero antes de que Dallas dijera algo alguien le disparó en la cabeza y cuando Scotty se iba a dar la vuelta le golpearon en la cabeza y cayó al suelo aturdido._

 _Scotty empezó a despertarse pero notó que tenía una venda en los ojos y otra en la boca y las manos atadas._

 _"Lo que si me afecta es que estés investigando a mí y a mi banda"_

 _"Muy bien,opción B"entonces Scotty notó que alguien le dio un golpe en la cara,luego otro y luego otro._

 _"Si la banda se enteró de que los estábamos investigándolos quizá quieran dejarnos fuera de juego" "Entonces ¿por qué secuestrarle,por qué no matarle en el callejón?aquí hay algo más"_

 _"Se llevaron a Scotty en una furgoneta blanca y gracias a las cámaras la hemos seguido hasta un edificio abandonado"_ _"¿Sigue allí?"preguntó Lilly "Si" "Vamos"ordenó Stillman_

 _"¿Algo?" "Nada"_

 _"Podríamos revisar los archivos de los crímenes de la banda,quizá encontremos más escondites suyos y puede que en uno de ellos esté Scotty"_

 _"¿Qué sabe la policía de nosotros?"_

 _"No tienes ni idea de la que te va a caer encima"entonces el hombre le agarró la cara y le acuchilló el ojo izquierdo._

 _"¿Quién eres?" "Soy la persona que tiene a su compañero. Nos reuniremos en la gasolinera abandonada que está al lado del puente en dos horas. Cuando tenga la información os diré dónde está vuestro detective"_

"Mis hombres estarán al rededor,pero no les verán. Ustedes intenten que les diga dónde está,si no se lo dicen,nosotros le arrestaremos,luego averiguaremos donde está el detective Valens"dijo el jefe de los SWAT a Stillman "Los técnicos han localizado la llamada¿no sería mejor ir allí a por él?" "Seguramente se lo hayan llevado a otro lugar y lo tendrán vigilado,esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer" "Muy bien,gracias agente"el agente se retiró dejando a Stillman,Lilly y Jefries en la oficina de Stillman "No funcionará,nadie de la banda dirá dónde está Scotty"dijo Jefries "Eso no lo sabemos"dijo Lilly "Yo también quiero recuperarle,pero los tres sabemos que le mataran tanto si tienen la información como si no" "¿Y qué sugieres?"preguntó Stillman pero Vera entró "En eso puedo ayudar,la señal del móvil proviene de un edificio abandonado,pero en frente de ese edificio hay una cámara" "¿Has mirado las imágenes?" "Si,eran cuatro coches y Scotty estaba con ellos,atado. Lo mejor de todo es que no son demasiados,si los SWAT van ahora le podrían salvar" "Hablaré con el jefe de los SWAT,pero no creo que esté de acuerdo" "Si no lo está¿que hacemos?"preguntó Lilly "Vosotros tres iréis al edificio y rescatareis a Scotty. Sé que es muy peligroso,pero es la única manera"los tres asintieron y Stillman fue a hablar con el jefe de los SWAT sin mucha esperanza.

"Es mejor ir ahora" "Lo siento teniente,pero no arriesgaré a mis hombres solo porque uno de sus detectives crea que Valens está en un edificio abandonado y con poca vigilancia. Si quiere traerle sano y salvo,le pido que confié en mi"Stillman fue a hablar con su equipo para informales de la situación "No va a ayudarnos" "Entonces¿lo haremos por nuestra cuenta?"preguntó Vera "Si. Solo queda una hora,ir preparando un plan,cuando nos hayamos ido,ir a por Scotty. Tener cuidado"todos asintieron y prepararon un plan.

 _ **Media hora después**_

"Teniente¿está listo?"preguntó el jefe de los SWAT "Si"pero el jefe vio que el resto del equipo no tenía los chalecos "Es mejor que os pongáis los chalecos"estaban pensando una excusa pero Stillman se adelantó "Ellos se quedaran aquí para cuando sepamos la ubicación del detective Valens" "No es mala idea,pero mi equipo no aparecerá hasta que sepamos la ubicación del detective Valens o que las cosas se compliquen. Es mejor que vayan con usted,al menos dos"con esto el agente se dirigió a la gasolinera donde le dirían se reunirían con el jefe de la banda "¿Qué hacemos ahora jefe?"preguntó Vera "Iremos los cuatro a la gasolinera,luego iremos a por Scotty" "Jefe yo puedo ir a por Scotty"dijo Lilly "No,es muy arriesgado" "Jefe el sitio no está muy vigilado,hace unos minutos miré la cámara y casi todos los coches se iban,no pueden quedar demasiados"dijo Vera. Stillman lo pensó un poco antes de hablar "Bien,pero ten cuidado. Llama a Vera cuando llegues y cuando encuentres a Scotty"Lilly asintió y los otros se prepararon para ir a la gasolinera.

 _ **En la gasolinera abandonada**_

Stillman llegó al lugar junto a Vera y Jerifes. Pudieron ver que había algunos coches y bastante gente. Stillman aparcó el coche y los tres salieron del coche "Espero que Lilly tenga tiempo de sacar a Scotty de ahí"dijo Stillman en bajo y miró a la banda.

Lilly acababa de arrancar el coche y se dirigía al edificio 'Por favor,que Scotty esté allí'pensó. Llevaba un chaleco antibalas,aunque no parecía haber demasiados,uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Lilly pensó en el día en el que la dispararon,tuvo suerte de que Scotty ya había entrado o quizá no estaría ahí. Scotty la ayudó y ahora le tocaba a ella ayudarle. Aunque deseaba tener a alguien que le cubriera las espaldas sabía que no podía ya que Vera y Jefries estaban entreteniendo a la banda junto con Stillman y Kat tenía algunos días libres,ni siquiera la pudieron llamar para contarle lo que había ocurrido.

"Usted debe de ser el teniente Stillman"dijo uno de la banda que parecía ser el líder pero Stillman no identificaba su voz con la del que llamó hace dos horas "Así es" "Bien¿qué sabe la policía de nosotros?" "Primero quiero saber si mi hombre está vivo" "Una de su detective habló con él" "Si,hace dos horas" "Esa pequeña charla era la prueba de vida,ahora la información" "No nací ayer hijo,lo matareis en cuando tengáis la información" "No es necesario,no puede reconocernos" "Aun así,no creo que os arriesguéis" "Le vendamos los ojos porque sabemos que pasará si matamos a un policía. Quiero la información" "En cuanto me digas donde está te diré lo que quieras saber"entonces el hombre sacó un teléfono "Con una sola llamada él morirá" "Sabes que no podrás hacer esa llamada" "Ya te dije lo que pasaría si no me dices lo que quiero saber" "Si no tengo una prueba de vida no te diré nada"entonces el teléfono de Vera sonó y este lo cogió sin que la banda se diera cuenta,era Lilly "¿Le has encontrado?"preguntó "Estoy en el edificio pero no sé si está aquí" "Date prisa,el jefe no podrá mantenerlo ocupado mucho tiempo" "No tardaré"Lilly colgó,se guardó el teléfono y se preparó para abrir la puerta "Por favor que esté aquí"se dijo a sí misma y entró.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**EL ALMACÉN**_

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _"Mis hombres estarán al rededor,pero no les verán. Ustedes intenten que les diga dónde está,si no se lo dicen,nosotros le arrestaremos,luego averiguaremos donde está el detective Valens"_

" _Si los SWAT van ahora le podrían salvar"_

" _No va a ayudarnos. Ir preparando un plan,cuando nos hayamos ido,ir a por Scotty. Tener cuidado"_

" _Es mejor que vayan con usted,al menos dos"_

" _Jefe yo puedo ir a por Scotty"_

" _Por favor que esté aquí"_

"Por favor,que esté aquí"se dijo a sí misma y entro en el edificio. Abrió la puerta y apuntó con su arma al interior,pero no había nadie dentro,solo un montón de habitaciones y planos que indicaban diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Entró en una habitación,pero no había nadie. En frente había otra habitación,pero cuando intentó abrirla,estaba cerrada "¿Scotty?"preguntó,pero no obtuvo respuesta. Dio una patada a la puerta y esta se abrió,pero Scotty no estaba. En su lugar,había una especie de carrito con una batería de coche y unos cables conectados a la batería. También había sangre y algo de agua en el suelo. Pudo ver que la sangre no estaba seca "No se lo han podido llevar muy lejos. Quizá las cámaras ayuden"pensó. Cuando iba a salir se dio cuenta de que el móvil de Scotty estaba en el suelo y lo cogió. Al revisarlo se dio cuenta de que la banda utilizó el móvil para llamarla hace unas horas.

"No voy a esperar mucho mas"dijo el líder con el teléfono en la mano. Stillman no podía distraerlo mucho más cuando Vera recibió un mensaje de Lilly,en el que ponía "No está aquí"entonces Vera miró a Jeffries y negó con la cabeza. El líder de la banda lo vio y,en pocos segundos,se dio cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo "Mierda"dijo mientras sacaba un arma. Al verlo,el equipo se puso a cubierto detrás del coche y los SWAT aparecieron. Algunos de la banda sacaron sus armas y el líder intentó disparar pero uno de los SWAT le dio en el hombro y cayó al suelo. El resto de la banda,al verlo,se asustaron y se rindieron. Mientras el SWAT arrestaba a los miembros de la banda,Stillman se acercó al líder "Sabes que hemos ido al edificio,pero allí no había nadie¿Dónde está mi detective?"cuando Stillman le dijo que en el edificio no había nadie pasó de tener una cara de dolor a una cara de sorpresa. Stillman se dio cuenta de que no diría nada,así que se levantó del suelo "¡Lleváoslo de aquí!"le dijo al SWAT.

 _ **Dos horas después**_

Eran las doce de la noche y ya había oscurecido. La banda solo dijo que el líder estaba con Scotty en el edificio,nada mas,pero aún no habían interrogado al supuesto líder. Todos estaban en observación, mientras que Vera y Jeffries hablaban con el líder "He venido lo antes que he podido"dijo Kat entrando en observación "Tranquila,debimos avisarte cuando nos enteramos,no ahora"dijo Lilly "¿Cuándo ha pasado?" "La noche pasada,sobre las nueve y media"respondió Stillman "¿Nadie de la banda ha hablado?" "No"entonces Vera y Jeffries entraron en observación "No quiere hablar"dijo Jeffries. Stillman miró su reloj "Hace más de veinticuatro horas que le secuestraron,nos quedamos sin tiempo y sin opciones" "Jefe,ese chico es un lugarteniente o algo así,él tiene que saber donde están"dijo Vera "Tienes razón" "Cuando el verdadero líder se entere de lo que ha pasado"dijo Kat y luego habló Lilly "Jefe casi no nos queda tiempo,hay que hacerle hablar,de una manera u otra"Stillman se lo pensó un poco antes de responder "Tienes razón,vosotras hacer que hable"dijo mirando a Lilly y Kat "Vosotros ir a revisar las cámaras" "Ya lo hemos hecho,dos veces"dijo Vera "Pues revisarlas tres veces,es imposible que no se le viera en las cámaras mientras se iba. Yo hablaré con el jefe de los SWAT para hacer un plan para cuando sepamos donde está Scotty"entonces Vera y Jeffries salieron de observación y cuando Lilly y Kat iban a entrar en la sala de interrogatorios Stillman habló "Hacer que hable,sea como sea"las dos asintieron y entraron en la sala y Stillman se fue a su oficina.

"Ya he dicho que no se nada"dijo el hombre "Deja de mentir Jake"dijo Kat y Jake la miró con sorpresa "Si,sabemos quién eres,Jake Carter"dijo Lilly apoyándose en la mesa "Me da igual lo que me digan" "Jake será mejor que nos cuentes todo,ahora"dijo Kat "Le digo que no se nada,y no hablaré con polis que me engañan. No habéis estado allí ni de broma" "¿Dónde,en el edificio abandonado de color gris y al lado de un puente?"Jake se quedó callado "Mira Jake,tu jefe os ha abandonado,lo mejor para ti es que hables"pero Jake seguía sin hablar. Lilly sabía que no iba a hablar si no le presionaban un poco. Hizo un breve contacto visual con Kat antes de mirar a Jake "¿Por qué le tienes tanta lealtad?os dejó tirados y luego se largó dejando que vosotros cargarais con el muerto" "¡No es verdad!" "Si lo es Jake,y como no hables serás tu quien se lleve la peor parte" "Solo pueden acusarme de formar parte de una banda y llevar armas"dijo con una sonrisa y ahora fue Kat la que habló "Eso y de varios secuestros,agresión a un policía,tráfico de armas,drogas y varios asesinatos,uno de ellos de un policía si no hablas"en este punto todos habían levantado la voz "¡Yo no estuve metido en nada de eso!" "Eres el lugarteniente de la banda¿esperas que creamos que no has tenido nada que ver con esto?" "¡Es la verdad!" "Me gustaría saber que juez se tragaría eso" "¡No estoy mintiendo!"entonces Lilly dio un golpe a la mesa ganando la atención de Jake y de Kat "Escúchame bien,ese poli es amigo mío,como no me digas donde está me aseguraré de que pases toda tu vida en la cárcel"Jake seguía sin responder "¿¡Donde está!?"dijo dando otro golpe a la mesa. Kat miraba con asombro a Lilly,no les quedaba tiempo pero tenían que ir con cuidado. Jake seguía sin hablar "Disfruta de tu vida en la cárcel"dijo Lilly mientras salía de interrogatorios "Jayden Hunter"dijo cuándo Kat abrió la puerta "También conocido como Jayden Carter" "¿Es tu padre?"preguntó Kat mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a Jake y Lilly se ponía al otro lado de la mesa "Si,por eso no tuve nada que ver con lo que pasó hace varios años,mi padre me llamó hace unas semanas pidiéndome ayuda. Cuando llamó para decir que teníais que ir a la gasolinera,me dijo que estaba listo para ir allí,me dio algunos consejos para que pareciera el líder. Me dijo que nos esperaría en el edificio,juro que no sé dónde está su detective ni mi padre y no tuve nada que ver en el secuestro,ni en este ni en ningún otro,ni en lo de las armas o lo de las drogas o los-los asesinatos. Lo juro por Dios"Lilly y Kat se miraron,las dos le creían "¿Qué coche tiene tu padre?"preguntó Kat "Un Chevrolet Camaro azul oscuro,matricula GHU792" "Gracias Jake,hablaremos con el fiscal"entonces las dos salieron de interrogatorios y se dirigieron a la oficina del jefe "¿Estas bien?"preguntó Kat a Lilly "Si¿por qué?" "El interrogatorio"Lilly paró de andar y Kat también se detuvo "No sabemos cuánto le queda,no podemos perder ni un segundo" "Lo sé,pero tampoco podemos lanzarnos,hay que ir con cuidado" "Vamos rápido o con cuidado,a estas alturas no podemos ir con las dos"Lilly volvió a andar a la oficina del jefe seguida por Kat.

Hace unos minutos que le habían contado al jefe lo que Jake les había contado,habían dado orden de búsqueda del coche de Jayden. Lilly estaba en el balcón que había fuera,mirando la noche y recordando todo lo que había pasado estos años

" _Encantado,detective Rush"_

" _Igualmente. Enhorabuena"_

" _Si,me puse en la piel del tipo"_

" _Y pescaste a la chica que lo hizo"_

" _Todos los viernes por la noche recibíamos una llamada de la misma maldita pareja. Hasta que pararon de molestar con el número del policía ciego"_

" _¿Del policía ciego?"_

" _Si,llamas a su puerta con gafas negras y un bastón. Te pones a anotar su declaración y les dices que es un programa de igualdad de oportunidades,les manoseas las caras y se quedan tan aterrorizados que no vuelven a llamar"entonces Stillman se acercó_

" _¿Has usado el truco del policía ciego en tus días de patrulla?"_

" _Ese nunca falla"_

" _¿Diecinueve dólares por un billete a Nueva York?"_

" _Y era el trayecto más barato,yendo en segunda y haciendo trasbordo en Nueva Jersey"_

" _Haber si en la vuelta nos agenciamos un coche de la policía para que al menos nos lleve hasta las estación"_

" _Aja"_

" _Estas cabreada con Kite eh,por no conseguir la exhumación" Lilly se encogió de hombros_

" _En realidad,no depende de él,o¿lo que te cabrea de Kite es otra cosa?"pero Lilly se volvió a encoger de hombros_

" _¿Quieres que te lea la mente para que me contestes?"los dos se rieron un poco_

" _Puede que,haya cometido un error"_

"¿Estas bien?"preguntó Stillman saliendo al balcón "Si,estoy bien" "Kat me ha contado lo del interrogatorio" "Solo le presioné algo mas para que hablase,no tenemos mucho tiempo" "Lo sé Lil,y también sé que tu Vera y Jeffries lleváis todo el día trabajando,necesitáis un descanso,sobretodo tu"Lilly levantó la cabeza y le miró "No puedo irme a casa y fingir que no está pasando nada" "Yo no he dicho eso" "Lo se,pero no puedo irme a casa,no hasta que le encontremos,se lo debo" "Esto no es culpa tuya" "Se supone que es mi compañero,se supone que debía estar con él cuando fue a hablar con Dallas,pero le dejé solo" "Fue a mí al que llamaron por lo de Dallas,pero si empiezo a culparme no podré ayudar a Scotty,y tú tampoco"los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Stillman volvió a hablar "Han encontrado el coche,está al lado de una feria abandonada,el equipo se está preparando" "Bien,vamos" "Tú no" "Jefe-" "Nada de peros Lilly,necesito que te quedes aquí y consigas todo lo que puedas para asegurarte de que nadie de la banda salga de la cárcel. Ahora es lo único que puedes hacer por él"Lilly se quedó un rato callada y luego habló "Vale,me quedare aquí" "Gracias Lilly. Te mantendré informada"Stillman salió del balcón y se preparó para salir mientras que Lilly se quedó un rato más mirando la noche.


End file.
